The invention relates to a data display instrument for a bicycle.
Already known from European Patent Application Nos. 150,382, 150,383 and 151,391 is a data display instrument for a bicycle which displays data of interest when running the bicycle such as, for example, the actual or current travelling speed, the pedalling speed, the average travelling speed, the distance travelled since a last reset, for example in a day, the total distance travelled, the time spent cycling during the day, the maximum travelling speed and the wheel diameter. A microprocessor computes the data as a function of impulse signals generated by a wheel revolution sensor and a pedal revolution sensor. The display is effected in two digital numerical LCD display fields. The known data display instrument is provided with a plurality of keys for manually calling up the data for display. In particular, an operating mode key is provided by means of which the data display modes can be cyclically shifted by repeated depression in a predetermined sequence. This method of operation does however adversely affect the riding safety, since shifting requires one hand to be taken from the handlebars and at the same time the rider must divert his glance from the road to the instrument which is mostly mounted on the handlebars.
From other bicycle data display instruments available on the market it is known to display a plurality of data successively in an automatically followed sequence and at a constant rhythm. It is true that this mode of operation facilitates operation of the instrument but it does however have the disadvantage that in order to read off a specific type of information, the rider's eye must be directed at the instrument for a comparatively long time before the desired display appears in the display field. Riding safety is correspondingly adversely affected.
The invention is directed towards provision of a data display instrument for a bicycle which can be more easily operated than hitherto so that riding safety is less adversely affected than in the past. Furthermore, it is intended to ensure that the data display instrument be more easily readable than hitherto.